


My Botched Clone and I

by thatrecklessraven



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrecklessraven/pseuds/thatrecklessraven
Summary: Membrane has finally figured out it wasn't all a dream. He is still incredibly confused by Clembrane and feels conflicted on his relationship with the botched clone. He wants to marry the clone for the sake of his children, but is he also doing it for himself?Membrane explores his sexuality and what love really means.
Relationships: Clembrane/Professor Membrane, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. The Proposal

Membrane lets out a heavy sigh. He has had a rough day at work. Clembrane is at the dinner table with the kids. There are four seats at the dinner table now instead of three. Membrane smiles under the collar of his lab coat and looks at his happy family. He convinced Clembrane to stop making pudding all the time as it could make the kids sick. Clembrane didn't want the kids to get icky bellies so he stopped making it..as often.

Membrane joins them at the table and starts to eat his own food, his kids nearly done with their own meals.  
"So, how was school today, kids?"

Dib blushes and looks away shyly, Gaz piping up. "Dib kissed Zim today."

Dib sputters "It was a dare! I didn't want to or anything!!"

Gaz laughs. "Yeah," she says, "but you totally liked it."

The professor laughs and sighs. "I remember my first kiss...though I was a little bit older than twelve." 

Clembrane smiles and puts a hand on Membrane's shoulder. Membrane fixed Clembrane's large hand so it isn't such an issue. It's more normal-sized. Membrane isn't sure how to fix the small hand and arm.

"Our baby boy is growins up!" Clembrane is so happy for Dib.

"Yes he is," Membrane says in response.

Membrane isn't exactly sure where Clembrane came from… but… every day he starts to think less and less that that dream he had was a dream. Really, Clembrane was never around before the dream, he was in the dream, and now he's in reality. Membrane lets out a little huff as he mulls it over and chews his food. He then looks down in defeat and sighs.

"Dibbles… my son… you remember that dream I had at the beginning of the summer?"

Dib slams his fists on the table, "Dad, it wasn't a dream! That all happened!"

Membrane releases another sigh. "Yes. I have just now realised that. Perhaps I was just in denial before, but everything makes perfect sense now. Zim hasn't tried anything recently though."

Dib shakes his head. "Nope. Zim hasn't done anything because the rulers of his planet won't contact him and he can't seem to reach them." 

"Ah, I see. So the earth is safe then? Is Zim just going to live here from now on?" Membrane ponders aloud.

"Yes he is," Dib says, "he wants to stay on earth and be a normal citizen."

Membrane smiles once again under the high collar of his lab coat. "That's wonderful, my darling son! Perhaps you can bring him over to play and watch movies sometimes. He needs to experience what it's like to be a human kid."

They all finish their meals and Membrane stands up.

"Alright, kids. You go play. I have to talk to Clembrane about something very important."

Membrane watches the kids leave and he sighs. He had convinced Clembrane they have simply been dating for a very long time and are not in fact husbands… but… Membrane has been thinking, and he wants to change that fact.

Membrane starts talking to Clembrane.

"Clembrane," he starts out, "you know my kids love you very much right? Also, having you around creates a more stable environment for them."

"Uh-huh." Clembrane smiles wide.

"Well… I want you to be here for me and my children… for the rest of our lives…"  
Membrane gets on one knee, pulling out a little black box and popping it open.  
"Will you marry me?"

Clembrane tears up and nods. "Oh yes, honey! I will marry you and be the bestest husbend ever!"

He hugs Membrane who wheezes and nearly drops the ring. Clembrane then holds out his left hand and Membrane puts the ring on. Clembrane is not wearing gloves, or the lab coat and goggles. He is wearing a T-shirt and pants, along with his boots.

Membrane finds the botched clone very endearing, but he wouldn't dare say he's in love with it. Its ugly and very dumb. No. There's no possible way he could fall for this thing.

He looks at his watch and his eyes go wide. He has to write a very important email to someone. It should have been done thirty minutes ago!

He rushes down to his lab to quickly type up the email and send it, apologizing for it being so late.

Clembrane lumbers down and places his hands on Membrane's shoulders.

"Aw… what's the matter, honey?"

Membrane smiles at Clembrane. "Oh, nothing. I just had to send an email and forgot, was all."

Clembrane rubs Membrane's shoulders. The scientist relaxes into the touch and nearly moans it's so good. He didn't realise how tense he was.

He sighs and hums a little. "Well.. I suppose I am a little tense as well."

Clembrane kisses Membrane on the cheek. "I know! You always work so hard and never take any breaks except to sleep and eat! You need to relax."

Membrane tilts his head to the side. Clembrane is right. He needs to relax more or he might not be around for as long as he needs to be. He needs to stop working himself to the bone.

Clembrane works out the knots in Membrane's shoulders and smiles. "You really need to drink more water, too, sweetie! It's good to stay hydrated!"

Membrane turns to say something but before he can get a single word out, his botched clone is lumbering up the stairs to get him a glass of water. Membrane can't help but chuckle. Clembrane is very sweet and helpful. He sometimes gets frustrated because he isn't very smart and can't help the kids with homework, but he tries his best.

Clembrane comes back down with a glass of water that has a bendy straw. Membrane takes it and chuckles. "Thank you," he says. He sips his water and Clembrane watches the scientist with curiosity. He hasn't yet seen the Professor's face. Membrane blushes.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well it's just that… I've never been seeins your face before! We have been boyfriends for a long time and now we are engaged so I should get to see your face!"

Membrane mulls it over and… it couldn't hurt, could it? He nods. "Alright. You can see my face tonight when we get in bed."


	2. In a Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Membrane is still uncertain about how he feels. He starts doing something a little frisky with the clone.

Several hours have passed since dinner. Membrane and Clembrane have put the kids to bed and are getting ready to go to bed themselves.

Membrane nervously takes off the cone-like detachable lab coat collar off and shows his full face to Clembrane, who is amazed by just how handsome Membrane is. Membrane does have an odd green birthmark on his chin though, and Clembrane just has to ask about it.

"Oh! You are so handsum! But what's that green spot on your chin, honey?"

"Oh..well...my grandfather had a skin condition...which I'm starting to think wasn't a skin condition at all. I think… my grandfather was an alien. I must have gotten that little bit of green skin leftover from his genes…"

Clembrane giggles. "Oh… I can tell you feel nervous about it. You're still so handsome, lovey!"

Membrane blushes and looks away, smiling happily. He feels very nice.

"Ah...well… thank you very much."

They get into bed, both in nothing but boxers. Clembrane tries to initiate sex with Membrane, but he shuts that down.

"I'm too tired tonight, Clembrane. Maybe we can just cuddle instead?"

Truthfully, Membrane just doesn't want to have sex with Clembrane. He thinks it's because the other is aesthetically unpleasing, but the reason is much deeper than that. In reality, it's because he's conflicted on how he feels about the clone. He really doesn't want to break Clembrane's heart, deep down. He knows if they have sex, and later he discovers he doesn't really love Clembrane at all, that the clone will go absolutely berserk and may just straight up die of grief.

Luckily for the Professor, Clembrane is very polite. He just kisses Membrane gently and giggles. "Okay, honey! We can just cuddle! Whatever you want!"

Membrane nuzzles into the other. He's so… warm and soft. Membrane blushes deeply and tries desperately to hide his growing erection, which is rather hard to do with a large endowment such as his own. He's so pent up that even cuddling with this...thing...is making him all worked up.

Clembrane hugs Membrane close and kisses him, and Membrane kisses back with slight hesitation. The kiss slowly grows more heated… their tongues dancing together in a fight for dominance. Membrane has to hold back a moan. He hasn't kissed anyone like this since he was in college...and he graduated at eighteen. He's forty-six now. He's so desperate to touch and be touched, but he practices restraint. He simply cannot have relations with such a hideous beast as Clembrane! Besides, Clembrane probably doesn't even have normal genitals.

Membrane pulls away for air and Clembrane smiles. The clone thinks that Membrane is the most handsome and caring man in the world. He really does care about the human race as a whole, but is sometimes so busy he forgets his family. Clembrane is helping him to remember his family and to be there for them. Membrane is grateful for that, but he still can't say that he loves Clembrane. Damn if this kissing doesn't feel good though…

Membrane leans in to continue kissing Clembrane, who gladly accepts what he thinks is affection. Membrane continues to struggle with his feelings. Why does he want to hold Clembrane, and let Clembrane hold him? It simply has to be because he's touch starved. It couldn't possibly be anything else. He couldn't be falling for Clembrane… could he?

He starts to rut against Clembrane, who seems to have an erection himself. Membrane moans into the kiss and his beautiful brown eyes roll to the back of his head. So...fucking...GOOD!! He hasn't has sex in ages… he's simply been too busy with work. He didn't even have sex to make his kids!

Membrane pulls away once again, panting and letting out a whimper.

"What's the matter, puddin pop?" Clembrane stops, concerned for his future husband.

"N-nothing. I just haven't felt like this for years. You're making me feel like a college student." He smiles. "I feel wonderful! K-keep going… please."

Clembrane kisses Membrane again and keeps rutting against the other man. They moan quietly and feel each other's bodies, exploring one another like a couple of curious teenagers. Well, Clembrane was only created recently. He probably hasn't even explored his own body properly yet. Membrane feels a little guilty doing this. He isn't even sure if he loves Clembrane and he is still doing this. He whimpers and clings to the other.

They continue to rut against one another and moan, but then comes a knock at the door. Damn it! Membrane was so close!

Clembrane is the one that gets up to open the door, seeing a crying Dib.

"Aw… What happened baby boy?" Clembrane picks Dib up and kisses him gently on the forehead, wiping away his tears.

"I… I had a nightmare…" Dib responds, feeling so much safer in the arms of who he considers his other dad. He chirps and purrs, half asleep.

Membrane smiles. "You can sleep with us tonight, Dib."

Clembrane goes back over to the bed, laying Dib down and then climbing into bed himself. The two men hold their child protectively, causing Dib to smile and very shortly fall asleep.

Membrane continues to think. The other is so gentle with his children… so kind and soft. He lets out a purr himself. He is… no. He isn't. No matter what he thinks he feels, it certainly can't be love. The beast is hideous. Even if he is good, kind, gentle, soft, and various other things. Membrane sighs. He needs sleep. He can think more about this in the morning. 

Clembrane notices Membrane's sighing and wonders what could possibly be wrong with his beloved. He sighs as well and pets Dib. Dib coos and nuzzles into Clembrane. Membrane smiles, happy to see his little boy so happy. He hasn't ever seen Dib so happy since he was a baby. His smile fades. He feels like a bad father. He whispers to Clembrane so as to not wake their sleeping son.

"Clembrane… am I a bad father?"

Clembrane wants to tread carefully around this subject. Yes.. Membrane was a bad father, but he is trying his hardest to be better.

"Not so much anymore, puddin. You are trying to be better, and that's what matters. You used to be a bad dad, though. You were never there for our son or daughter!"

Membrane shivers and starts to sob. He feels terrible. Clembrane is right. "I… I need to apologize to our children."

Clembrane leans over and kisses Membrane, shushing him gently. "Sh sh sh sh… Yes… you do, but don't put too much pressure on yourself, sweetie! Okay?"

Membrane nods and yawns. He's feeling sleepy. "Mmm…. Goodnight, Clembrane."

"Goodnight, my honey bear."

They fall asleep holding their son… and each other's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Membrane has a wet dream.

Membrane is naked.

He stands up on the soft surface he is on and walks around.

He eventually finds Clembrane and blushes deeply. The clone is also naked.

"Clembrane?"

"Hello, Membrane," the clone says, "get on your hands and knees."

Membrane feels compelled to comply. He grows hard and mewls shyly. "C-Clembrane… This is so unlike you. What are you doing?" The clone is very well endowed. At least twice as big as Membrane is… and Membrane is rather massive himself. Membrane feels himself already dripping pre.

Clembrane smirks and chuckles. "You've been a bad dad… so I'm punishing you." The clone is suddenly behind Membrane and has a paddle in his hand. He starts to spank the professor, hard. Membrane is in shock, but it feels so right to get spankings. He moans and whimpers, tearing up a little. It stings. It hurts so good…

"C-Clembrane… I have been a bad daddy… p-punish me. I deserve it.." He feels so bashful. Not at all like his normal powerful self. He feels like a pet.

He grows kitten ears and a tail, meowing. Clembrane yanks Membrane's tail as he continues to spank him with the paddle.

"You've been very naughty." 

Clembrane's face appears in front of Membrane and kisses the professor. He moans into the kiss. A cock ring forms at the base of Membrane's penis. He whines. He needs to ejaculate so badly.

"Clembr-"

"Call me Master."

Membrane once again feels compelled to comply with the command. It's as if he wants this… badly. Membrane doesn't know this, but he isn't awake. His conscious inhibitions can't stop him now. He is putty in the hands of Dream Clembrane.

"M-master… please let me ejaculate… I promise to be a good kitty and daddy from now on…"

He mews and spreads his legs a little bit, vagina dripping wet. Now...when did he get that? He still has a penis...but now also this. He is a little confused, but is also too aroused to care. He pants and moans as Clembrane stops spanking him and moves to eating him out while kissing him. Membrane doesn't believe in heaven, but if he did, he would bet he was there now. 

"Clemmy~" Membrane purrs, "take me. Please take me. I am your little kitten. I love you…"

His first declaration of actual love to Clembrane isn't in the waking world, naturally. It's in the dream world, where everything is softer and safe.

"I love you too, my little kitten." Clembrane chuckles and starts to rut up against Membrane.

Membrane whines and is suddenly chained to the floor with a ball gag in his mouth. He can't even beg for more. This is just cruel! He moans and whimpers, needing more attention from the clone. He huffs and wiggles a little bit. He tries desperately to get more friction but his attempts are fruitless. He whines and Clembrane slowly inserts himself. Membrane moans and wiggles a little bit. He feels so fucking amazing. 

He whimpers as Clembrane starts to fuck him gently. He once again tries to get more friction and fails. He just lets Clembrane have his way with him.

"Good pet," Clembrane says, "you know your place. That is beneath me. Letting me go at my own pace with you.."

Clembrane picks up the pace a little bit, causing Membrane to moan. It's muffled, but much louder than he has moaned before. He needs to ejaculate… he's right on the edge. If only he didn't have this stupid cock ring!

Clembrane keeps copulating with Membrane. Harder… faster… Membrane whimpers and Clembrane pulls his tail again.

"Naughty kitten. You like this, don't you?"

Membrane nods and whines. He feels so good. Better than he has in ages. Oh god… he's so close.

Clembrane eventually cums inside Membrane and takes off Membrane's cock ring. He strokes Membrane a few times, causing the overstimulated man to ejaculate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so much shorter. I'm just not very good at smut yet. I'll get better!


End file.
